A relay is an electrical switch that opens and closes an electrically conductive path under the control of another electrical circuit. A switch matrix typically includes a plurality of relays used to selectively interconnect electrical paths for routing a signal. By opening and closing one or more relays within the switch matrix, a conductive path is created, thereby enabling a signal to be routed through the switch matrix. For example, a particular set of relays may be closed to connect a given input to a given output of the switch matrix. Switching is often implemented in test and measurement systems to automate routing of signals from one device to another. For example, a measurement device (e.g., voltmeter) may be coupled to an output of a switch having a plurality of inputs each coupled to a respective device under test (DUT). During operation, the measurement device may be used to take measurements from each of the DUT's by sequentially closing sets of relays, one after the other, to sequentially connect the inputs of the switch to outputs for each of the DUTs. Accordingly, switches may provide for simplified wiring, such that a test system can easily and dynamically modify internal connection paths without external manual intervention (e.g., without a user having to physically reroute cabling between devices). Similar switching techniques may be used in various operations that require dynamic routing of signals between devices. Current systems, however, use switches that are either large and expensive or lack robustness or power handling capability.